Memories
by Alex Kacr
Summary: Un vistazo a la rutina de las dos mujeres más importantes en toda Cuidad República ¿Cuales serán los pensamientos que cruzan por la mente del Avatar Korra y la de Asami Sato en un día normal en su cotidiano vivir? Korra x Asami
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente bonita, verán, estaba pensando hacer esto un gran OS pero me dije...  
"¿Oye Alex, por qué mejor no te haces varios capítulos cortos, que se sientan como leer un one shot pero que no lo sean?"  
(Sí, hablo sola, es lo que pasa cuando sos hija única)

En síntesis cada capitulo tendrá un recuerdo (Eso viene siendo la sensación de OS) pero la historia del transcurso del día del personaje es lo que se continua capitulo tras capitulo.  
No sé si me explico, en fin cuando termine el cap dos y lo suba lo van a entender bien. XD

Ok, ya no los hago perder el tiempo.  
**Discleimer:** Como siempre Legend of Korra no me pertenece y la verdad no sé por qué gasto tiempo en escribir estoy si todos saben que LOK no es mio...

* * *

**Memories**

Había sido una semana tranquila, nada que la policía de la ciudad no pudiera controlar, los típicos rufianes, matones y ladrones de quinta, ninguna cosa que requiriera de su presencia e intervención, tampoco había ninguna reunión importante agendada para un futuro inmediato, las cuatro naciones estaban en completa armonía en este momento, no existían ya quejas de los cambios, tal parecía que al fin había logrado mantener el balance en el mundo...

¿Entonces? Si todo estaba tan bien... ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Por qué tiene ese extraño deseo de que alguna cosa en la cuidad haga explosión o que algún maniático amenace con destruir la ciudad? ¡Simple! Porque está sentada en la comodidad de la sala de su nuevo hogar sin nada mejor que hacer que sostener su quijada.

No la mal interpreten, no es que ella desee el mal para la cuidad, pero después de años de estar en constante acción, la paz puede ser algo muy calmada, y eso para alguien como ella era demasiado aburrido. Y para "mejorarlo" aún... Asami salía temprano por la mañana y regresaba hasta la noche, lo que quiere decir que se la pasa todo el día sola.

Cuando por fin tiene tiempo suficiente para actuar como cualquier ciudadano normal, no tiene con quien compartirlo.

Las horas continuaban su incansable avanzar, y ella se encontraba en ese mismo sofá, la única diferencia era que sus pies estaban apoyados en el respaldar mientas su cabeza quedaba guindando fuera del mueble, en pocas palabras, estaba totalmente de cabeza.

Tic-tac-tic-tac...

Cada tic y cada tac eran como un golpe a sus nervios, sintió como un tic en su ojo derecho comenzaba a nacer, estaba comenzando a comprender los ataques de nervios de Tenzin Pobre hombre ahora lo compadecía por todo lo que lo hizo pasar.

Un Tic-tac más y...

–¡Ah! ¡Juro por los espíritus que haré que Asami invente algún reloj que no haga en mínimo ruido!– Termino expulsando su tensión mediante un grito a la nada mientas estiraba sus brazos haciendo que el desesperado Avatar perdiera su equilibrio, sus piernas perdieran su apoyo y de un giro termino de cara al piso.

–Genial, lo que me faltaba.– De nuevo dirigiéndose a la nada y con la cara apoyada en el piso.

Hasta el Avatar tiene días malos.

Se levanto del suelo decidida a hacer algo en este día. De hecho un simple y relajado paseo por la cuidad no sonaba mal, claro, prefería mil veces ir acompañada de Asami pero cuando no se puede, hay que aceptarlo y lidiar con ello.

Estaba decidido un paseo será.

Caminó hasta la habitación que comparte con Asami, en especifico su destino era el closet.

–¿Qué me pongo?– Hablo para sí misma, al mismo tiempo que colocaba el dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios. Sumergió su cabeza dentro de aquel espacioso lugar, el cual estaba lleno en su mayoría por las cosas de su pareja, no se explicaba cómo era que podía tener tantas prendas esa mujer, para ella unas cinco camisas, unos tres pantalones y dos pares de zapatos eran suficientes, aun así y hasta en contra de su voluntad ella misma tenia mayor numero de prendas de las que consideraba necesarias, y es que Asami había dejado muy en claro que tan pocas prendas era un crimen y que una persona tan importante como ella no podía solo tener cinco camisas. Claro, toda la ropa que la ingeniera le compraba estaba guardada en la sección del armario que le correspondía, dejando la parte designada para el Avatar con las prendas que ella tanto ama y que son tan cómodas para momentos donde no hay ninguna gala no reunión importante.

Al final opto por usar una camisa de botones celeste cuya manga llega hasta los codos, unos pantalones beige y sus habituales botas. Cambió sus ropas, tomó las llaves de su nuevo hogar y salió. Caminaría todo el trayecto hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, le hacia falta un poco de tranquila actividad física. Antes de partir del todo echo un ligero vistazo a su hogar y de forma inevitable recordó el día que Asami llego con una sorpresa.

_Ya había pasado un año desde que el portal en Republic City había nacido, un año desde que ella y Asami habían comenzado una relación, en ese año ambas habían estado muy ocupadas, el establecimiento del orden en el reino tierra ahora conocido como Naciones unidas de la tierra y la reconstrucción de la cuidad eran asuntos que demandaban mucho tiempo, pero que al finalizar el año ya era posible ver una luz en el problema, ya casi todo estaba bajo control y era debido a esto que a cierta ingeniera se le había ocurrido un idea._

_Korra se encontraba entrenando en la parte de atrás de la mansión Sato cuando escucho la voz de la de cabellos negros llamar su nombre._

–_¡Por aquí Sami!– Avanzo hasta alcanzar una toalla que estaba sobre el suelo, la cual utilizo para secar el sudor que descendía por su cara y cuello._

–_Al fin te encuentro, ven acompáñame, quiero que veas algo.– La empresaria guió al Avatar hasta una mesa de jardín que estaba cerca, al llegar extendió el gran rollo de papel que traía y esperó a que Korra llegara._

–_Amm, ¿Un plano?– En efecto eso era, pero a la de piel morena eso no explicaba el porqué Asami se veía tan entusiasmada._

–_Sí, es un plano, pero no cualquier plano, es el plano de nuestro futuro hogar– Asami sonreía de forma tal que le fue imposible a Korra no imitarla, aunque aún no entendía bien lo que Asami quería decir con "futuro hogar"._

–_Verás.– Comenzó a explicar la mayor. –Estaba pensando que ahora que todo está retornando a la normalidad, ambas tendríamos más tiempo para compartir y que un lugar más privado nos vendría bien.– Un ligero tinte rojizo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Asami. Tenia que admitirlo, ambas tenían muy poco tiempo para pasarlo con la otra, y ya estaba harta que algún empleado o visitante las interrumpiera en esos pocos minutos que tenían para ponerse románticas._

–_Oh, más pri-privado ya entiendo.– Korra por otro lado, su sonrojo fue un poco más fuerte. Comprendan, no todos los días tu pareja llega diciendo que tiene planes de construir su nidito de amor._

–_En fin, mira será un lugar pequeño, después de todo quiero que sea acogedor y cálido.– Se apresuro a cambiar el ambiente la ingeniero, cosa que la de ojos color cielo agradeció ampliamente, además, lo que pronuncio Asami le gusto, un lugar donde ellas tuvieran comodidades pero que las mantuviera siempre juntas una de la otra le encantaba, ciertamente en la mansión había momentos donde no tenia idea de donde estaba su Sami. _

_Ah, su Sami, esa mujer fuerte que incontables veces ha estado ahí cuando necesitaba a alguien, ya sea para salvarle el pellejo o para tener una platica tranquila, esa que es su mano derecha en todo momento y quien le ha ayudado en restaurar el orden, esa que ha sido cómplice en un par de sus travesuras, esto en un arranque para liberar el estrés acumulado en el transcurso del año. Esa mujer perfecta que le ha alegrado la vida y la verdad no sabría que tan loca estaría ahora si Asami no estuviera a su lado. Sí, Asami esa mujer que en este momento la estaba mirando con una ceja alzada._

–_¿Korra, en qué estas pensando?– Esa mirada inquisidora aun presente durante toda la lenta formulación de la pregunta._

–_¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡No, no, no! ¡Juro que no estaba pensando en tú y yo y lo que hicimos en el mundo espiritual!– Movía erraticamente las manos el Avatar. La expresión de Asami cambio de inquisidora a perpleja. –Al menos no esta vez.– Concluyo Korra apenada._

–_¡Korra!– Las mejillas de Asami ganaron un tinte rojizo, las palabras del Avatar le habían hecho recordar ciertos momentos en esas vacaciones. _

–_Lo siento.– Debía cambiar de tema y rápido. –¿Me decías algo de nuestro futuro hogar, cierto?– En estos casos el disimulo para desviar la conversación no era importante._

–_Este... ¡sí!– Asami sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente de ciertas imágenes y se concentro en los planos frente a ella. –En fin, como dije estaba pensando en una casa pequeña, solo siete habitaciones, dos despachos, tres baños, una cochera con espacio para cuatro satomobiles y una piscina en el jardín.– La ingeniero hablaba con tranquilidad mientras señalaba con su índice derecho cada parte de la casa que mencionaba, por otro lado a Korra le había comenzado a dar un tic en el ojo._

_¿Qué clase de concepto de pequeño es ese?_

_La dueña de Industrias Futuro alzo la mirada ante el silencio de su pareja, lo que vio fue a la morena con expresión de shock y un tic en su ojo derecho. Se acerco a la menor y paso una mano un par de veces frente sus ojos, Korra solo parpadeo, respiro profundo y dejo salir su voz._

–_Asami, creo que tenemos que hablar.–_

_Tras una platica acerca de conceptos de lo que es grande y lo que significa pequeño, ambas llegaron a un acuerdo, dando como resultado una casa con cuatro habitaciones, ambos despachos se mantuvieron, los baños pasaron a ser solo dos, uno en la habitación principal, una cochera para dos satomobiles y la piscina no estaba en discusión, ésta se quedaba. Además que las medidas de algunas partes de la casa se redujeron, no era necesario una cocina del tamaño de la de los restaurantes ni tampoco una sala de estar del tamaño de un lobby._

Dio la vuelta, guardo las llaves en su bolsillo izquierdo y comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Su día estaba comenzando a cambiar... para mejor.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! :3  
Ya saben, si vieron un error, si tienen una sugerencia o solo gustan de dejar un comentario son libres de hacerlo mediante un review!  
Éstos son siempre bienvenidos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente bonita!  
Seré breve, aquí les dejo el segundo cap!  
Espero les guste.  
**Por favor, leer la nota al final del cap.**

* * *

Se encontraba caminando por la cuidad, debía admitir que el trabajo de Asami había sido estupendo, la cuidad ahora luce mejor que la primera vez que ella había llegado.

–Lo siento Aang, pero creo que los cambios que mi chica ha hecho han mejorado tu cuidad.– El orgullo era casi tangible en las palabras del Avatar.

Continuó su andar, observando vagamente las vitrinas de las muchas tiendas de la cuidad, aún le faltaba al menos cuatro cuadras para llegar a Su parque.

No se lo digan a nadie, pero a Korra la idea de tener un parque con su nombre le encantaba, y a quién no.

Tenía la cara casi pegada al cristal mientras su mirada se iluminaba al ver el par de botas negras que se encontraban del otro lado.

Rápidamente se enderezo y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos...

–A ver, llaves por la izquierda y por la derech... no... no... ¡No!– Dejo caer su cabeza y bajo los hombros para luego susurrar con un deje de dolor en su voz –No hay nada por la derecha, no traje dinero.– Un enternecedor puchero se formo luego de dejar salir su voz. No lo podía creer, esas botas prácticamente tenían su nombre escrito, eran para ella, casi las podía escuchar decir: _Korra __cómpranos._

La vida puede ser muy injusta.

Por otro lado, mientras el Avatar se consumía en su momento de agonía por ver esas hermosas botas huir de ella, en la esquina de esa misma cuadra un tipo venía corriendo, traía mucha prisa al parecer, este detalle habría pasado desapercibido para la maestra de los cuatro elementos de no ser por el grito que escucho provenir de otro hombre que también doblaba la esquina corriendo.

–¡Que alguien lo atrape, es un ladrón!– Eso, ese grito de ayuda fue como musica para los oídos de Korra. Rápidamente su puchero se transformó en una sonrisa de medio lado. Era hora de algo de acción.

Sin dudar un solo segundo escaneó con la mirada su alrededor, sus ojos se enfocaron en el hombre que gritaba por ayuda, éste señalaba con su índice. De forma instintiva su mirada siguió la dirección a la que apuntaba y logró ver a su objetivo. Un tipo con una chaqueta bastante gastada que corría con todo lo que sus piernas daban.

Ella podía solucionar el problema fácilmente con solo usar su bending, pero así la verdad no tendría diversión alguna y a ella le encanta divertirse.

Sintió como por su cuerpo una especie de energía la comenzó a llenar, se sentía feliz y ansiosa, su sonrisa se ensancho más. ¡Oh sí! Haría esto por la vía difícil.

Era curioso, esta no era la primera vez que se sentía así ante un situación similar. Mientras comenzaba a correr tras el ladrón, Korra comenzó a recordar la vez que ella iba caminando junto con Asami y un rufián cometió el error de su vida.

_Era un tarde soleada, pero no por ello estaba haciendo calor, la vida en la cuidad estaba comenzando a recuperar lentamente su ritmo, esa zona era la primera en estar totalmente reparada y con la excusa de observar como había quedado todo, Asami y Korra se encontraban disfrutando de un corto paseo el cual había surgido de forma inesperada._

_Asami había llegado a la oficina del Presidente para informar que dicha parte de la cuidad estaba restaurada en su totalidad, Korra por otro lado había llegado buscando a la jefa de policía ya que tenía que pedirle que enviara a un par de sus hombres a recoger a un trío de idiotas que creyeron que podrían sacar provecho para robar las pertenecías expuestas de aquellos cuyos hogares no habían sido destruidos pero que no se encontraban en condiciones seguras para habitar y se vieron en la obligación de salir de sus casas con apenas lo básico. Dicho trío se encontraba peculiarmente inconsciente y atados de manos y pies en una esquina de la cuadra abandonada. Korra había encontrado que era más eficiente knockear a estos tipos, dejarlos en una esquina y seguir patrullando en busca de otros idiotas, después solo tenía que encontrar a algún oficial y dar el aviso de donde estaban, pero en está ocasión no encontró ninguno cerca y decidió mejor buscar a BeiFong para que asignara hombres en la zona._

_Tanto Korra como la ingeniero habían concluido sus asuntos y se disponían a abandonar el edificio, con la sorpresa de encontrarse en la salida y bueno ante tan oportuna casualidad, lo mejor era aprovecharla. Un corto paseo para relajarse un poco no le hará daño a nadie._

_Caminaban con los dedos entrelazados mientras Asami le explicaba a Korra todas cosas nuevas que había implementado, relataba como los edificios estaban construidos para ser más resistentes y como había creado una vía de escape en caso de cualquier otra emergencia, para así de esta forma evacuar a los ciudadanos de manera segura y eficiente._

_Así fueron avanzando hasta llegar frente a un pequeño restaurante, el aroma de la comida causo que el estomago de ambas recordara que estaba vacío, sin perder tiempo en palabras y con una mirada simultánea las dos supieron que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo._

_Se detuvieron frente a la entrada del local, dispuestas a ingresar, lo que ninguna imaginaba era que de la nada un tipo saldría desde sus espaldas y con brusquedad arrebataría el bolso de Asami, la ingeniero rápidamente hizo ademán de comenzar a correr tras el sujeto, pero el agarre de Korra en su brazo la detuvo, estaba apunto de lanzarle un reproche pero Korra alzo la mirada en ese instante, sus ojos celestes reflejaban suplica, añoranza y un deje de diversión, la ingeniero le dedico una leve sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza._

_Solo eso bastaba para Korra, oficialmente tenía luz verde de parte de Asami para ir tras ese idiota. ¡Oh sí! El sujeto iba a arrepentirse del instante en el que decidió asaltar a la novia del Avatar._

Luego de perseguir al ladrón una cuadra llegó a estar corriendo a solo centímetros de distancia de él, éste al parecer estaba tan concentrado en su huida y en esquivar a los transeúntes que no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien que corría a su mismo paso. Korra continuó así por medía cuadra más hasta que se aburrió, así que mejor opto por tocar levemente en hombro del tipo, el cual giró su cabeza hacía la dirección de donde provino el contacto.

–¡Hola!– Saludó el Avatar con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Por otro lado la expresión del ladrón fue de confusión pura, pero ésta no le duró mucho ya que segundos luego de su cordial saludo, Korra interpuso un pie frente a su paso, causando que el ladrón diera de cara contra el piso dando por terminada la persecución.

Luego de solo minutos el hombre que dio el grito de ayuda llegó hasta donde se encontraba el ladrón detenido gracias a que la de piel morena tenía apoyado un pie sobre su espalda.

–¡Muchas gracias Avatar Korra!– El hombre estrechaba efusivamente la mano de la maestra de los cuatro elementos. Mientras eso pasaba ya un pequeño grupo de transeúntes se había reunido para observar con más detalle la situación.

Algunos minutos más se sumaron y no solo minutos, algunos curiosos también, hasta que los hombres de BeiFong llegaron a la escena, luego de entregarle al hombre lo que el ladrón le había quitado, procedieron a llevarse al criminal.

Korra por otro lado, apenas pudo salió del lugar, sabía que si se quedaba mucho tiempo se vería asediada por los curiosos, admiradores y hasta la prensa, esos siempre aparecían en cualquier lugar.

Sus planes de paseo por el parque aún continuaban en pie, de hecho ahora tenía un mejor humor. Un poco de acción le cayó muy bien a su animo.

* * *

Ok, les tengo una propuesta, ya que yo doy asco poniendo títulos a los capítulos, que tal si son ustedes los que lo hacen.  
Me explico, yo subiré un cap, y ustedes en un review pueden déjame una idea de titulo que mejor le calza al capitulo que subí.  
De esta forma yo cuando vaya a subir el cap siguiente, edito el fic y le agrego el titulo al cap.  
Ejemplo, ustedes ahora en los reviews de este cap, pueden dejarme ideas de títulos para el cap uno y dos, y yo cuando suba el cap tres, les pondré los títulos que más me hayan gustado al cap uno y dos, y diré el nombre de la persona que dio la idea al inicio del cap tres, y así será con cada cap.

No sé si me doy a entender, son la una de la madrugada y mis neuronas no trabajan muy bien que digamos.  
Ah, debido a la hora fijo hay errores de ortografía y de dedo, por favor háganmelos saber para corregirlos, ya corregí barios, pero minimo hay otros por ahí.  
Bueno ya saben, espero les haya gustado y ojala les guste la idea de los títulos.

* * *

**_Review Time!_**

**Zaruko Hatsune:** Gracias, den serio que trato de no salirme de sus personalidades, procuro tomar el tiempo de pensar un poquito en: Qué haría Korra o Asami en la situación.

**BrenBren Uchiha: **Muchas gracias, la idea sale un poco de algunos fics en ingles que he visto, ellos hacen drabbles con la rutina de ellas, y yo quise hacer algo parecido pero no igual.

**Woluv: **Hey! Gracias, me alegra! Espero este te guste!

**DoubleClick: **Diay sí! Esa era la idea! XD El concepto medio torcido que Asami tenía de pequeño. Y bueno, aquí está el cap dos!

**NobodyKnows05: **Muchisimas gracias por al aviso del dedazo! Den serio gracias! Ya está corregido! Y en mi opinión, Korra ama lidiar con los detalles de su novia, así sean tan locos como una casa "pequeña" cofMansióncof

**MaryVessalius-Kurosaki: **Como le dije a BrenBren, así fue como nació la idea. Y créeme, yo estoy preocupada por saber que otras ideas me invento! XD (Ñee, la verdad que este fic sale de improviso cuando estoy de humor y casi que se escribe solo, me divierte mucho.)

**Celes-cz: **Ja ja! Pobre Korra, y ella con pensamientos tan puros... al menos por esta vez! XD He aquí la continuación! Espero te guste!

**Susurro Nocturno: **Chica... me gusta como piensas! Y muchas gracias!

**Guest 1: **_(El del 22 de Febrero) _Muchas gracias! Lamento la tardanza, pero ya aquí esta la conti!

**Guest 2: **_(El de hace dos horas) _No! No lo iba a dejar así! De hecho gracias por recordarme de este fic, ya hace unos días tenía la mayoría de este cap listo, así que lo termine en un carrera y aquí esta!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola personitas bonitas, aquí Alex a las 1:40 de la madrugada dejando el cap 3.  
Disfruten del capitulo! (Y espero les guste, ya que parece que el anterior no gusto tanto)  
Sé que lo que quieren es leer así que me haré a un lado!

**(Recuerden la propuesta que hice el cap anterior)**

* * *

Su día iniciaba temprano como era la costumbre, aún le sorprendía lo rápido que había caído en la rutina laboral. Luego de haber terminado la reconstrucción de la ciudad su trabajo se había vuelto algo un poco monótono. No se apresuren a pensar que se estaba aburriendo, no. Ella ama su empleo, solo que desempeñarlo de manera normal y sin una cuidad que salvar era un tanto tranquilo. Después de todo, ella ha gastado gran parte de los últimos años reconstruyendo la ciudad, no una, sino dos veces. Verse actualmente despertando temprano para viajar a su oficina en lugar de a alguna calle a medio construir era simplemente distinto, sentía que las cosas llevaban un ritmo más lento.

Su rutina iniciaba saliendo de cama lo más delicadamente posible, no queriendo despertar a su esposa. Luego de años de conocerla sabía a la perfección que Korra era de esas personas que trabajan mejor de noche, ella por el contrario era una persona diurna, las mañanas no le presentaban ningún problema.

Luego de tomar una ducha y pasar unos minutos frente al espejo aplicando su habitual maquillaje se dirigía a la cocina y tras un desayuno adecuado era hora de salir a su trabajo, no sin antes regresar a la habitación y depositar un suave beso sobre los labios del Avatar.

Conducir a esas horas de la mañana era agradable, era tan temprano que la mayoría aún no habían salido para sus trabajos, la carretera estaba prácticamente despejada.

La cede central de Industrias Futuro se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad y puesto que ella había construido su hogar a la afueras el tiempo al volante y con carreteras libres era relajante.

Al llegar al edificio y haber saludado a todo aquel que se encontraba en su camino hacia el ultimo piso era hora de acomodarse en su escritorio y sumergirse entre papeles.

Recibos, informes, solicitudes, cartas, invitaciones, planos y uno que otro documento que no tenía idea de cómo había parado a llegar a su escritorio.

Su concentración era absoluta, ese diseño tenía algo que no le terminaba de gustar. La ingeniería estaba correcta, pero la apariencia exterior no le agradaba del todo, llevó el dedo índice hasta la altura de su labio inferior y lo posicionó ahí en clara señal de que su mente estaba trabajando a su máxima capacidad.

–Este modelo va a ser mucho mejor que los anteriores, tendrá un más eficiente rendimiento y mayor velocidad, debe reflejar eso y este diseño no lo hace.– Ante un nivel de concentración muy profundo la ingeniero comenzaba a dejar salir sus pensamientos, era algo totalmente involuntario. En un inicio de su relación, llegó a observar como Korra la quedaba mirando algo divertida de ver a su novia hablar sola, con el tiempo la morena aprendió a ignorar el hecho, aunque en ocasiones le prestaba atención y terminaba obteniendo ideas muy útiles de parte de la de ojos celestes.

Tenía el diseño en alto frente a sus ojos, lo inclinaba para un lado y y luego para el otro mientras lo observaba fijamente cuando de pronto un sonido surgió desde el interior de su estomago y la sensación de vacío se apoderó de sus sentidos. Parpadeó un par de veces gracias al súbito golpe de desconcentración y dirigió su esmeralda iris hasta el reloj sobre la pared. Era la hora del almuerzo, de hecho ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que la hora había iniciado.

–Wow, perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo.– La de cabellera negra sacudió levente su cabeza como para salir completamente del estado de concentración y tomó su bolso. Iría a algún restaurante para comer.

Al llegar a su satomovil y remover del asiento del copiloto algunos papeles un recipiente captó su atención.

–Oh, lo hice de nuevo.– Asami tomó el recipiente y al abrirlo varios dumplings ocuparon su visión. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar algo dentro del grupo de papeles hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Una pequeña nota se posicionó en sus manos y su mirada recorrió las palabras que ésta contenía escritas de puño y letra del Avatar.

_La ultima vez dejaste tu almuerzo en casa. Así que esta vez decidí ponerlo en el satomovil antes de irme a dormir.  
Pd: No te saltes el almuerzo hoy.  
Ppd: Te amo.  
Att: El Avatar._

La ingeniero simplemente negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Tenía que admitir que Korra hacía un genial trabajo cuando cocinaba y que le encantaba que tuviera estos detalles para con ella. Miró las bolitas de masa rellenas y viendo que ya estaba dentro del auto solo alteró un poco sus planes de salir. Ya no iría a ningún restaurante, le resultaba mejor la idea de pasar su hora de almuerzo bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque.

Mientras conducía no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar un dumpling y darle una mordida.

–Mmm, efta muy fueno.– Apenas si logró pronunciar la ingeniero sintiendo la necesidad de hacer entrar lo que restaba del dumpling en un único bocado. Estaba sola en su satomovil, nadie le diría nada si dejaba los modales de lado. Así que sin pensarlo más lo hizo, de paso recordando la ultima vez que había hecho algo similar.

_Se había tomado el día para trabajar en casa, no quería distracción alguna en el desarrollo de la nueva linea de satomoviles. Tenía planeado ser más ambiciosa en este proyecto, quería superar por mucho la linea anterior, quería que su empresa marcara un antes y un después con esta linea, quería posicionarse en la cima de la innovación y marcar el camino a seguir para su competencia, quería que la competencia se limitara tener que tratar de igualar a Industrias Futuro. Por fin tenía el tiempo para ocuparse de enaltecer a su empresa y no lo desaprovecharía._

_Levantó la mirada un instante a su vez que estiraba los brazos por sobre su cabeza, no tenía idea de la hora, pero por lo que podía ver desde la ventana de su despacho, ya era el anochecer, ya casi la luz del sol se apagaba del todo._

_Había gastado prácticamente todo el día dentro de esas cuatro paredes y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo su esposa en ese instante. Para su sorpresa los sonidos provenientes desde la cocina le dieron la repuesta._

_Comenzó a ordenar las cosas sobre su escritorio, no entendía cómo era posible que siempre terminaba con un desastre cada que se metía ahí dentro. Cuando llegaba todo estaba en completo orden y al finalizar todo documento posible estaba esparcido. En algunas ocasiones el amplio escritorio se quedaba pequeño y terminaba sentada en el suelo rodeada por planos y notas._

_Luego de bastantes minutos organizando todo, se encontraba únicamente con un lápiz y una libreta. Antes de salir y ayudar a Korra con la cena dejaría plasmadas en físico un par de ideas, no podía darse el lujo de olvidar nada._

_En determinado momento escuchó una voz que conocía de sobra llamar su nombre, alzó la mirada y ahí estaba Korra apenas asomando la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta._

_Celestes se encontraron con verdes y ambas sonrieron._

–_¿Estás muy ocupada?– Preguntó Korra entrando del todo al despacho de Asami sin alejarse más que dos pasos de la puerta._

–_No. De hecho me disponía ir a ayudarte con la cena, pero creo que volví a perder la noción del tiempo mientras escribía unas ultimas notas.–_

_Korra comenzó a avanzar hasta el escritorio. –Eso es genial, porque la cena ya casi está lista, unos cinco minutos más y es todo.– Tomando asiento sobre éste al terminar de hablar. –Y... ¿qué estabas escribiendo?– Preguntó el Avatar mientras se inclinaba más cerca de Asami._

–_Un par de ideas de cómo hacer más eficientes los motores, aunque no creo que funcionen. Sinceramente creo que ya han llegado al limite de eficiencia posible.– La ingeniero desvió su mirada hasta sus notas de nuevo._

–_Si solo es de hacer que vayan más rápido, ¿cual es el problema? Has que sean más veloces.– Korra cada vez se inclinaba más cerca de la ingeniero, aún no alcanzaba a ver bien las notas que ésta tenía apoyadas sobre la madera._

–_No es tan fácil Korra, si hago que los pistones vayan más rápido de lo que el motor puede soportar es posible que explote.–_

_Korra se encogió de hombros. –Entonces inventa un motor nuevo desde cero que soporte.– Asami levanto la cabeza de golpe. ¿Cómo era posible que gastara todo el día en pensar en adaptar algo que estaba en su limite, siendo una mejor opción crear algo nuevo? De verdad que se centró mucho en mejorar lo que ya existía que no busco ninguna otra manera de alcanzar su meta._

_Korra estaba sorprendida ante la expresión de su esposa, era una mezcla de alegría con sorpresa y concentración. Al parecer ambas estaban tan sumergidas en sus propias emociones que no habían notado que sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. De pronto la expresión de Asami cambió y antes de que si quiera el Avatar pudiera reaccionar sus labios habían sido capturados por la ingeniera. Tampoco fue como si no le gustara._

_Asami no tenía palabras para agradecer el gran aporte que inocentemente Korra le había brindado y siendo sincera, al notar la escasa distancia entre sus labios, las palabras no eran necesarias._

_Poco a poco y rápidamente la ingeniero fue acercando más a su esposa gracias al agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de la camisa de Korra, ésta ultima por otro lado tenía prácticamente la totalidad de su vientre apoyado sobre el elegante mueble de madera, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo._

_Luego de unos instantes en aquella incomoda posición y aprovechando el corto lapso de tiempo para recuperar sus alientos, la ingeniero observó como Korra en un giro rápido sobre su escritorio y un leve salto logró quedar sentada sobre su regazo. El movimiento fue muy veloz para que sus sobre estimulados sentidos lo registraran completamente pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al sentir nuevamente los labios del Avatar sobre los propios._

_De nuevo sus pulmones reclamaban por aire, pero sus labios reclaman contacto, ¿la solución? ¡Simple! Asami los dirigió hasta aquel cuello color caramelo que tanto le fascinaba, no sin antes aspirar el tan necesitado oxigeno._

_Bruscamente y para disgusto de su esposa que lo hizo saber con un leve gruñido, la ingeniero se detuvo. Algo no andaba bien en el aire. Elevó la mirada buscando las celestes ventanas del alma de Korra y depositó la verdes propias ahí._

–_Umm... Korra... ¿No te huele como a quemado?– Las expresiones del Avatar fueron cambiando gradualmente, desde confusión a concentración, luego realización y por ultimo pavor._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo único que la ingeniero pudo ver de Korra fue como atravesaba la puerta de su despacho corriendo._

–_Vamos anímate cariño.– La ingeniero trataba de subirle el animo a la morena sentada sobre el asiento del copiloto. Ambas estaban de camino a casa después de pasar por Xiao's comprando una cantidad considerable de dumpling para llevar._

–_Pero, pero.. todo se quemó. Terminamos comprando para llevar.– Un puchero siempre presente en la expresión de la de ojos celeste mientras observaba en recipiente sobre su regazo. –Tanto que me había esforzado.–_

–_¿Que te parece si mañana ambas preparamos la cena?–_

–_Me parece genial, así al menos alguien vigilará que no la queme de nuevo.–_

–_Amor, no fue tu culpa, en dado caso fue mía.– Korra levantó la cabeza ante las palabras de la ingeniero._

–_¡Es verdad! ¡Tus encantos tienen la culpa!– Pronunció mientras apuntaba con el índice a la dueña de cabellos como la noche._

_Asami solo negó con la cabeza ante la aún presente actitud infantil de su esposa, luego dirigió una mano dentro del recipiente tomando una de las suaves bolitas de masa y rápidamente la introdujo por completo dentro de su boca. Korra la quedo viendo asombrada y sin dudarlo imitó la acción._

_Luego haber ingerido del todo el bocadillo ambas liberaron las risas que __habían__ estado reteniendo._

Asami no pudo contener la risa ante aquel recuerdo, dicho evento era la razón por la cual Korra cada que cocinaba resguardaba cierta distancia de ella, según Korra para evitar incidentes de comida quemada por culpa de sus encantos.

A pesar que de había perdido diez minutos de la hora de almuerzo, la ingeniero decidió conducir sin prisa. Disfrutaría del ambiente de la cuidad antes de llegar a la tranquilidad del parque cuyo nombre era homónimo al de su mejor mitad*.

* * *

1\. Ese asterisco es por la frase en ingles: "Her-His better half" que viene siendo "Su otra mitad" o "Su media naranja" si la interpretamos al español, pero yo solo quise hacer tributo a la frase ya que amo como suena de forma literal.

2\. La propuesta que les hice en el cap anterio aun está en pie.

3\. Como ya saben, un review siempre le saca una sonrisa a un escritor! (En mi caso también provoca correr hacia el cel al escuchar la notificación)

* * *

Ahora... _**Review Time! **_(Solo dos...)

**cesarsmash:** Como puedes ver, he aquí la actualización. Espero te guste! (Me alaga que te leyeras los caps de nuevo!)

**victoria-caro:** Me alegra que te gustara el cap pasado!Espero que te guste este cap también!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola criaturitas de la creación... Me creerían si les digo que tengo casi listo este cap desde hace unos meses atrás...  
(Siento miradas asesinas en mi nuca)  
Verán, lo que pasó fue que... Ok no, si digo eso sí me matan...  
Mejor los dejo leer el cap.  
Estaba pensado ser más largo, pero mejor lo dejé hasta aquí.  
Prometo escribir el siguiente cap y sí publicarlo rápido.

* * *

El camino había estado tranquilo, a pesar de ser medio día, las calles no estaban saturadas, el transito era fluido al tan punto que conducir por la cuidad era un placer. Por días como hoy era que se sentía orgullosa de la persona que diseñó las calles de la cuidad.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios ante tal pensamiento.

Las cuadras pasaban una tras de la otra. Llegó hasta el punto donde tenía que girar a la derecha para continuar con su ruta al parque, pero lo que se encontró amenazaba con arruinar sus planes para el almuerzo.

Ahí frente a ella una fila de satomoviles se encontraban detenidos, desde la distancia a la que se encontraba no lograba divisar nada. ¿Por qué no avanzaba el trafico? No parecía como si hubiera pasado un accidente, ¿entonces, qué era? Ya llevaba un par de minutos ahí atascada cuando un ciudadano proveniente desde el inicio de la presa(1) pasó al lado.

–Disculpe señor, ¿sabe usted lo que ha sucedido?–

–Los oficiales han capturado a un hombre que efectuaba un robo. Pero no se preocupe señorita, ya lo han arrestado y subido a la patrulla, el transito no tarda nada en abrirse de nuevo.– Tal parecía que aquellas palabra fueran una orden, debido que de inmediato los autos del inicio comenzaron un lento avanzar.

–¡Muchas gracias!– Alcanzó a decir Asami hacia el hombre de blanca cabellera, justo antes de que fuera su turno de avanzar.

Mientras continuaba su camino las palabra del hombre se mantenían el su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que ha pasado en Cuidad República aún haya personas empeñadas en delinquir? Ella misma arriesgó su vida y hasta perdió a su padre por proteger a la cuidad y estas personas solo andan ahí causado daño.

El agarre al volante se ajustó más de lo normal, al caer en cuenta de esto sacudió levemente su cabeza en un ademán de sacar esos pensamientos. Era mejor no pensar en eso. El mundo era así y al menos podía agradecer que los oficiales eran hombres y mujeres eficientes en su labor, con algún par de excepciones, muy escasas por fortuna.

Al paso de los minutos una nueva linea de pensamientos se había apoderado de su mente. A Korra le hubiera encantado estar cerca del lugar donde el hombre había cometido el crimen. En un par de ocasiones se había quejado de que estaba aburrida mientras se encontraba de cabeza en el sofá. Esa anormal posición era sinónimo de aburrimiento extremo para la morena.

Asami sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza, aunque la verdad la idea no le gustaba. No era que su esposa no pudiera lidiar contra un vil maleante de quinta, sino el hecho de saber de Korra, SU Korra, enfrentándose a personas que no eran precisamente sus admiradores. Y es que a la mente de la ingeniero llegó una noche donde el Avatar había salido para _desaburrirse_ un rato.

–_Asami, voy a salir– Lo siguiente que escuchó la de ojos verdes fue la puerta cerrarse._

_Se sentía atrapada dentro de casa, necesitaba el aire golpear su rostro así que con planeador en mano emprendió viaje. Un sobrevuelo a la cuidad la distraería un rato. Observar desde las alturas a las personas en sus rutinas nocturnas de regresar a casa. Observar la calma que con tanto esfuerzo reinaba hoy en día. Observar la paz de la noche era lo que le ayudaría a despejarse._

_Pero como es costumbre sus planes no siempre resultan como los había planeado, no._

_Luego de poco menos de diez minutos de iniciado su vuelo un grupo de personas llamó su atención, estos cinco sujetos se habían bajado de un satomovil, esto no hubiera sido nada de no ser porque los tipos llevaban mascaras puestas y este detalle, según su experiencia, no significaba nada bueno._

_Según podía leer en las intensiones del grupo, lo que se disponían a hacer era entrar a una casa, una grande y lujosa cabe mencionar._

_Sin dudar un segundo descendió para caer justo detrás de los maleantes los cuales estaban tratando de forzar la cerradura de la reja de aquella casa._

–_Adivino... Los cinco perdieron la llave.– Todos los hombres voltearon ante la voz de Korra._

–_¡Es el Avatar!– Gritó uno. Korra rápidamente lo nombró como el Genio. Voz no muy grave y de poca musculatura._

–_¿Qué están esperando? ¡Hagan algo!– Dio la orden un segundo enmascarado. La morena supuso que el Líder, el cual tenía una mejor composición física en comparación al primero._

_Ante dicha orden, los otros tres hombres comenzaron el ataque. El primero en hacerlo fue un maestro tierra. En un par de movimientos desprendió una roca del suelo y la lanzó en dirección a la maestra de los cuatro elementos, mientras los otros dos sujetos se posicionaban a ambos lados en un intento por rodearla._

_Korra simplemente usando su planeador para crear una ráfaga de aire desvió la roca, impactándola de lleno en la cara del tipo que corría hacia su izquierda, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto._

_Uno menos, quedan cuatro._

_El siguiente ataque provino desde su derecha, un chorro de agua que de inmediato se congeló en sus pies, mientras que de frente otra roca se acercaba a gran velocidad._

_¿Qué estos sujetos no aprenden?_

_De nuevo con un movimiento similar desvió la roca en dirección hasta el maestro agua pero a diferencia del anterior, éste sí alcanzó a esquivarla. Aunque esto lo distrajo lo suficiente para que no viera venir la ráfaga de aire que lo golpeó, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia._

_Van dos, quedan tres. Pensó mientras deshacía el hielo en sus pies y comenzaba a caminar._

_Por otro lado, el maestro tierra temblaba al ver al Avatar avanzar hasta él. Tanto era su temor que comenzó a lanzar rocas sin siquiera apuntar mientras retrocedía en dirección de los otros dos._

–_¡En el trato jamas se mencionó al maldito Avatar!– Fue lo último que gritó aquel hombre antes de que Korra con su propio puño se encargara de apagarle las luces._

_Tres fuera, quedan dos._

–_Estúpidos inútiles.– El Líder siseó por lo bajo. –Avatar Korra, ha sido todo un placer, pero me temo que es tiempo de despedirme.– Con una sonrisa aquel sujeto se alejaba a paso lento mientras era seguido por el otro, de la nada ambos comenzaron a correr después de haber dejado una especie de paquete sobre la calle._

_No había que ser un genio para saber lo qué era, eso hasta Korra lo sabía._

_Debía salir de ahí, pero no podía dejar al maestro tierra inconsciente tan cerca de la explosión, los otros dos estaban a una distancia prudente, sobrevivirían._

_Tomó al inconsciente hombre y luego de acomodarlo sobre su hombro, echó a correr._

_No logró avanzar mucho cuando se dio la explosión, pero sí lo suficiente para que la misma no la alcanzara de lleno. La fuerza del explosivo fue tal que logró hacer que cayera al suelo, impactando su rostro totalmente contra éste, a tal punto que rebotó en la dura superficie._

_A como pudo se incorporó, habían algunos focos de fuego los cuales no debían crecer, con ayuda de su aire control los comenzó a extinguir, esto hasta que los profesionales llegaran junto con la policía._

_Lo que sucedió luego fue lo rutinario. Entregar a los hombres capturados a las autoridades y dar los datos para que los detectives y oficiales se encargaran de atrapar a los que habían escapado._

_Solo una cosa llenaba los pensamientos del Avatar luego de que su presencia en el sitio ya no era requerida... ¿Con qué cara regresaría a casa? Es por seguro que Asami luego de la preocupación inicial al ver su labio partido y pómulo golpeado y con raspones la reprendería severamente, y siendo sincera, prefería las reprimendas de Tenzin ante las de su esposa._

–_¡Tenzin, eso es!–_

_La noche ya estaba avanzada y Asami con cada segundo se preocupaba aún más. ¿Dónde se había metido Korra? Salió solo a tomar un paseo y no había regresado para la hora de la cena, Korra nunca se pierde la cena._

_Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos decidió llamar por radio al templo del aire, lo más probable es que Korra haya ido y los chicos no le permiten irse con la excusa de que ya casi no les visita._

_Luego de que el acolito llegara a su lado y le dijera que lo estaban solicitando por la radio, él hijo menor del anterior Avatar no tuvo que preguntar por la persona que lo llamaba a estas horas. Después de todo, una Korra con heridas varias, jugando con sus dedos y con expresión de "Hice una travesura. ¿podría pasar la noche aquí, por favor?" había aparecido en la puerta de su casa._

_Definitivamente sabía quién lo estaba llamando y tendría que emplear toda su capacidad diplomática para impedir que esa persona llegase con toda la fuerza policial para corroborar el estado de la chica de morena piel que se encontraba durmiendo en este momento en la que fue su antigua habitación en el templo._

–_¿Quién era a estas horas?– La dulce voz de Pema lo recibió apenas entrar en su habitación._

–_Asami.– El hombre suspiró con lentitud. –Mañana Korra enfrentará uno de los mayores desafíos en su vida. Asami no está muy feliz.– Tenzin negó con la cabeza y optó mejor por prepararse para dormir. Mañana sería un día movido con la visita que había anunciado la heredera del apellido Sato._

La ingeniero no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formaba en ese momento. Korra tuvo razón esa mañana, luego de un tiempo ese recuerdo se convertiría en algo muy divertido de rememorar.

Dejó que la alegría del recuerdo la inundara y giró hacia la izquierda, ya solo estaba a dos cuadras de llegar al parque y disfrutar su almuerzo.

* * *

(1) En Costa Rica se le llama "presa" al los embotellamientos en el transito. Tengo entendido que en algunos países de sudamerica se les llama "taco". En fin, a una linea de autos sin avanzar en la calle, a eso me refiero con presa.

Espero les haya gustado el cap, lo siento mucho por el largo tiempo sin actualizar.  
Ya saben, un review le alegra el día a un autor! Créanme, he tenido días donde lo único que me dio un sonrisa ha sido un review.

Ahora..._ **Review time!**_

**cesarsmash:** Muchas gracias! He aquí un nuevo capitulo!

**Guest: **Hey, gracias!

**moondark: **Hola! Gracias por pasar por aquí! Lo siento por la demora. Espero te guste este cap!

**Nobodyknows05: **Primero... Gracias por prestarle atención a la propuesta, cuando tenga más tiempo trabajaré en tu idea para titulo del cap tres.  
Segundo... Oe, me gusta pensar que Korra sabe de cocina. A mí me gusta cocinar y bueno todos debemos saber lo básico para no morir de inanición! XD Y bueno, Korra es un amor cuando de Asami se trata! Claro que le cocinaría!

**Korrasammi: **Gracias por el apoyo!

**satou2612:** Espero que nunca me pasé eso de quemar la comida. (De fijo le pasará :'(  
Gracias por el apoyo! Y pos... no śe. Son lindas juntas y eso nos encanta a los fans!

**Carolina:** Gracias!

**Marilinn:** Gracias! Disculpas por la larga espera. Pero bueno, ya tenemos cap 4!


End file.
